This specification relates to digital data processing, and in particular, to computer-implemented suggestion services.
Conventional suggestion services provide search query suggestions as alternatives to input search queries. For example, a conventional search engine can include a query input field that receives an input search query. In response to receiving the input search query, a conventional suggestion service can provide search query suggestions for the input search query. A user can select a search query suggestion for use as a search query.